


here in the night, I see the sun.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: “You won't fall. You won't,” Kairi says, both gently and fiercely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kingdom Hearts, Kairi/Riku: comfort - "she's got a sunshine smile / the kind that makes you forget"_

**Title:** here in the night, I see the sun.  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for the end of the game.  
**Characters/couples:** Kairi/Riku, Sora.  
**Summary:** “You won't fall. You won't,” Kairi says, both gently and fiercely.  
**Rating:** R.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Kingdom Hearts, Kairi/Riku: comfort - "she's got a sunshine smile / the kind that makes you forget"_

**here in the night, I see the sun.**   
__here in the night, I see the sun  
here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
“Looking Through Your Eyes,” The Corrs  & Bryan White 

The thing is, sometimes he thinks there's still a voice inside him. Not Ansem's or DiZ.

But his.

*

His father breaks in huge, relieved sobs as he hugs him tight, huge tears and his glasses pressing against Riku's shoulder and it's strange to be almost taller than his father now, because the last time he was hugged like this, his eyes only reached his shoulder.

“Welcome home,” his mother whispers, crying even as she smiles, pressing her forehead against his. Riku has seen his mother sad before, and furious and worried, but he has never seen her crying as she laughs, as she touches his hair. “You are grounded until you're twenty five.”

When Riku looks to the side, Sora's dad has already released him from the tight hug he had been wrapped around. His voice is soft and almost hidden, and Riku has always thought that Sora's dad probably knows a little too many secrets that he never seems to share.

This time, however, he catches one in his voice when he asks: “Did you find it?”

And Sora blinks before he grins, sunny and cheerful, and he nods.

Riku shivers, somehow chilled by that smile, holding unto his parents just a little bit tighter.

And Kairi looks at them, calm and wise, sitting down nearby as they're welcomed home.

*  
Things fall into a routine soon enough. Kairi's grandfather tutors them during the afternoon so that they can go back to school in a few months. Sora helps his father with his boat. Riku is so glad to be home that it takes him two weeks before he snaps at his brothers teasing.

And yet, during the weekends when they go out to the beach, Sora laughs and throws sand at them, but then he'll look at the horizon, ice cream melting in his mouth and Riku can almost hear his – and Roxas? - thoughts about the future, about leaving this place to travel again.

Riku doesn't dare to voice his thoughts 'why leave?' and he looks away.

Kairi's hand finds his own, squeezing his fingers with the quiet strength he used to forget she had and he's able to smile again, fears hidden where they can't hurt.

*

“Knock, knock,” Kairi says, hosting herself up unto his windowsill. Riku blinks, hit with the sudden nostalgia of years long past gone, remembering the first time that she had come inside that way and how angry he had been at Sora for bringing her as if she was an old friend.

Now, however, there is no anger. Kairi swings her legs in, her denim shorts and her hair a little wet.

“Looking for mermaids?” Riku asks, going to his closet to take out a towel for her.

Kairi giggles. “Not this time. I just thought the water seemed nice while I was coming here.”

Riku shakes his head, more amused than anything, watching as she shakes her head, the salt sticking it to her face. Kairi beams, goes to sit down by his side, and Riku gets distracted by the way her skin is peeling off a little from her shoulders.

“We're here for good,” Kairi says suddenly, her eyes sweet when Riku looks up in surprise. “You know that, right?”

“I...” and he can't lie, not like he used to, not to her.

Kairi moves gently, kneels down on his bed to wrap her arms around his neck. Carefully, Riku hugs her, the scent of salt and vanilla and light and _Kairi_ almost overwhelming. He thinks he would probably cling if he dared.

“You won't fall. You won't,” Kairi says, both gently and fiercely. Then her smile brightens, a little impishly. “And if you start to think you will, we'll kick you so you don't.”

Riku laughs a little, shakes his head. “You think so?”

“I do,” she agrees with a nod; one of her hands plays with his hair, twisting strands of it softly. Riku leans his forehead against hers and breaths in and out slowly. “We've got you. _I've_ got you. And I'm not letting go.”

Kairi smiles and it's like the sun coming out after a storm. Riku nods a little, holds her close, perhaps even clings.

“Stay?” he asks, voice trembling perhaps a little. Kairi nods again, smiles as she presses a kiss against the corner of his eye, and Riku lifts his face for her next kiss, barely pressing as Kairi's lips touch his. Her lips taste like salt, but Riku kisses her back, opens his mouth gently and traces them with his tongue.

Kairi gives a soft, breathless giggle before she kisses back again, and again, and they fall down to the bed with Kairi half on top of him, her thigh between his legs, the soft curve of her breasts clear through her top, pressing against his chest.

There's no hurry at all as they learn how to touch each other, as Riku's hands help her take off her damp clothes. Kairi's skin as a whole tastes like the ocean, and she moans gently when he kisses her collarbones, her hand curling against the nape of his neck when he dares take one of her nipples in his mouth.

And Riku moans as Kairi touches him too, as she traces scars she didn't know with careful fingers, careful and smiling and there despite it all, opening her arms for him to fall into the light, to fade into white.

“You're here,” Kairi says once it's over, smiling against his shoulder, quiet and peaceful for once, and Riku almost thinks that like this, he isn't afraid. “You're with us Forever.”

Riku nods and holds her close. If he can't yet trust in himself, he'll trust in them. In her.  



End file.
